FIRST NIGHT
by chocolate-coated-koala
Summary: continuation of chapter 185 ... what happens after the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

This story happened after chapter 185 (the ending) while they are riding the chopper

A note from me : please bear with me throughout this fic, I'm not the fluent in English (one reason is because that's not my mother tongue) and in what I've observed I lack adjectives or use them inappropriately while writing (don't get me started with my grammar )anyhow I want to deliver this fic, because it won't get out of my mind if I don't write it like this…. Try to enjoy reading this and write me reviews or comments if you have time (btw, this is the first fic that I will be putting up in the internet)

I DON'T OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA AND THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO FUJIWARA HIRO (the mangaka and author )

-xxx-

I'll be telling this story in alternate perspectives Enjoy!~

-xxx-

MISAKI

"idiot usui!" I shrieked while I feel my face going hot he did something outrageous again, I can't really phantom how this alien think

He grinned "what are you saying I'm not the only usui now"

That's right this alien is my husband now

We are currently stepping on the rope ladder from the chopper and it's swinging lightly aloft

I looked below and saw our wedding guest looking at us in awe, I can hear their faint cheers from afar "you can do it usui and misa chan" shouted manager

"let's go up now misaki" he said assisting me to go up first

"wait , where are we going anyway?"I asked

"I don't know" he replied

"what do you mean you don't know, you're the one who dragged us up here!"

"then where do you want to go?"

"wait a minute, what's the purpose of this anyway"

"I ask first misaki"

I didn't think thoroughly before I answered.. so I said what came up on my mind

"then… some place hot now answer my question now takumi"

he chuckled " you know the answer already " he said while half blushing

"no I don't what are you saying " I looked away to avoid his gaze and to not notice my face that's resembling tomatoes, dang it why is it still getting hot… I should get used to this already cuz we are together for so long

"hoh, so why did you cancel your appointment for a week?" he asked

"What's wrong mi-sa-ki?" he asked with a teasing tone

I gritted my teeth " wh…what about you?! What will happen to you ?!" I retorted "don't you have appointments from your patients too!?"

"well I've planned to steal you from your clients from the start, I didn't expect you to be ready too though" he smiled while looking at me intently

"w…what?!" I reared while my face while my face is being red all over

He smiled " you're really beautiful

I blushed redder than before and avoid hes gaze

"and just as I thought there has been some growth over there "he beamed "just in time for our first night , good job!"

"you… YOU PERVERTERD OUTERSPACE ALIEN!"I attempted to hit him but he caught my arm

He grinned "I'm sorry but it seems like you're stuck with this perverted outerspace alien forever "

I climbed on the rope ladder as fast as I can

"don't follow me you idiot usui!"

"but I need to go up too my legs are starting to get soar "

"I don't care!"

"I'm coming misaki !" he said with a disgustingly sweet tone

He started to climb the rope ladder as fast as he can

My heart began beating faster while looking at him climbing with inhuman speed

"kyah! I told you to not follow me "

He stared at e with puppy eyes like what he always do to get what he wants .. and just like then I'm unable to resist

I sighed "okay fine "

"but where are we going anyway I asked again "

He didn't utter a word and got in the chopper, once he was inside he helped me up

"we'll be on our destination in 7 hrs " said the pilot

I sat beside takumi who is looking at the clouds while smiling rather wistfully

I smiled too "hey, why are you stupidly grinning it's disgusting"

He held my hand and rest his head on my shoulder " we won " he whispered with that he closed his eyes

"takumi , where are we going?" I asked gently

"Someplace hot" he said without opening his eyes

"where is that exactly?"

"I'm sleeping " he replied

"I wont stop bugging you until you tell me " I told him sternly

"if you don't stop ill strip and I will make erotic noises so the pilot will misunderstand" he said while attempting to remove his white tux still not opening his eyes and still resting his head on my shoulder

My cheeks grew red

I shut my mouth with that remark because … he said that and he will definitely do it

I drowsily looked at the sunset and reminisce the past and how we were able to achieve our goals … we've grown since the last time we've promised … but now really did won

I hope this happiness will last forever with that I fell asleep

-xxx-

How was it? :D … hope you liked it the next chapter will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Ello ello !

My "updated soon" took 3 days (I'm sorry)

Anyways I've read your reviews, comments and suggestions … thank you! (all of you are so kind it hurts my eyes …..Even though I hurt your eyes with my grammar lol) (I followed some suggestions btw) I put this up a little late because I'm busy (lol I procrastinated) but here it is hope you like this

I DON'T OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA THE STORY AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO FUJIWARA HIRO

-xxx-

TAKUMI

I entered the hotel room while carrying misaki bridal style I looked at misaki's sleeping faceand I sighed

I saw the rose petal track and the candles already lit

Feeling annoyed and frustrated I kicked some rose petal out of the way

Everything would have turned out right if we haven't met that igarashi bastard on our arrival

*flashback *

We're here exclaimed the pilot

I felt some weight on my shoulder; I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person beside me

"She's still sleeping" I smiled

I gazed at her cat like facial features

How madly in love am I to her to make my mind go blank by just looking at her face what if I did not passed by that on that café… I can't even imagine a life without her

I watched how her lips quivered and how her eyes flinch signaling that she's about to wake up

Without realizing it I leaned down to kiss her

*bang*

"owww" I wailed while holding my forehead

"You're so mean headbutting your husband"

"That's what you get for doing something like that you sneaky pervert "

"But we're married now I have the authority to be a pervert whenever I like" I teased

With that she turned red; I can't really get tired of that cute expression

"Where is this?" she asked ignoring what I just said

"Hawaii" I replied

"Really!" she beamed "I have never been here before how about you?"

"Once on a medical mission" I replied "whenever I looked at the ocean I remember the time when we first went to the beach" I smiled wistfully

"You did many perverted things to me that time" she complained

"What perverted things? Like giving you a kiss mark and hugging you in the dark and attempting to – I kept on going "and … AND"

"I don't want to hear that!" she covered her ears and screamed "URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI! "While being all flustered

I glanced at the pilot who has been staring at us uncomfortably

We got down the chopper holding each other's hand; I waved goodbye to the pilot and with the he flew away

"It's the ocean!" she exclaimed "it's so beautiful"

It was indeed mesmerizingly beautiful but what really got my attention is the moon, looks like we are going to have a full moon tonight

"The moon is beautiful too takumi "she said

"Guess what does that mean"

She paused for a minute and said

"You'll transform into a werewolf?" she answered

Pffft "what's with that kind of answer misaki; well come to think of it I might transform to one" I smirked "in bed"

She turned red and clenched her fist

"Hey takumi come closer" she said with a wide fake smile"

"I am sensing something dangerous hiding in that smile" I stepped backwards

She stepped forward

I stepped backwards again

Forward

Backward

Forward

Backward

She kept advancing with that wide fake smile

To a normal person's point of view I think they would find this scene amusing because of her stepping forward and my stepping backward; our speed is somewhat inhuman

Giving up I obeyed her and stepped forward expecting a headbutt or something…

But instead she held my head gently downward and gave me a peck on the lips

"th…thank you usui for taking me here this place is really beautiful …"

She's still wearing her wedding dress; her skin glittered under the moonlight

She's so beautiful!

And with that my buddy from bellow agreed… but she doesn't need to know that of course and that'll wait for tonight

"Wow" I smirked "you've became surprisingly daring misaki"

"Shut up" she said while squeezing my hand

"Let's go"

"To where?" she asked

"To the hotel why are we here for?"

"Let's swim" she suggested while looking at the ocean

"Well… night swimming is dangerous"

"I know, I didn't mean now; tomorrow"

"I don't think you can swim tomorrow"

"Why?" she asked with a puzzled expression

"Later you'll know"

"I don't get it" she said

"It's our honeymoon so we're gonna do that" I told her

I don't really get how she thinks; sharp then not….

"I still don't get it; so what if it's our honeymoon, I can still swim after that

"You'll know the details later"

I saw her look down being all flustered as she stride along with me holding her hand…

Her hand was slightly trembling

I stopped walking and turned around

I looked at her eyes intently

She was blushing like crazy… I can still wait you know, I've waited this long…. Well actually no... But if it's you I thought to myself

"If you don't want to I can still wait, we can just enjo – "

"No! It's not like I don't want this she exclaimed plus this is my responsibility as your wife; do you think I don't want to get closer to you too?"

"Im sorry, I'm just nervous" she said with a faint voice

I hugged her tightly for awhile

"You're not the only one who's nervous "I whispered "you think that this is not also my first time?"

"Say what?" she gasped

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Well… you're all perverted and all" he said

"Lie down on the sand I'll prove it to you" I teased

"owww" I winced in pain "you don't have to hit me so hard I was just joking"

"I'm sorry, my fist has a mind of its own" she said coldly

"Still as barbaric as ever "said a familiar voice

I turned around to make sure if my assumption is correct, but I hope that it's not true

Too bad I'm always right

"WH…why are you here?" misaki sneered "and how did you know we're here"

I didn't said anything but instead I gave him a deadly glare

A glare that said

DON'T-GET-ANY-CLOSER-OR-I-WILL-MURDER-YOU-AND-THROW-YOUR-BODY-TO-THE-OCEAN

"Why the hell would I follow the two of you" he replied I have business here but since I met the two of you here by chance and since I didn't gave you my wedding gift I deci—"

"We don't want it "misaki interrupted "you were already a big help to us in the past that is enough already"

"Oh I insist "he smirked

He drew his phone out of his pocket and began contacting someone as he walked away

I took misaki's hand and continued walking this time a little faster I have a bad feeling about this

"takumi what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" I replied

"Don't worry ill watch out if he prepared something"

We continued walking until we reached the part where there are many people they made us wear a lei as they greeted us aloha!

But for some reason the girls made me wear a lot and they began to flock over me

Misaki dragged me away from them

I smiled "what jealous?"

She glared at me

We drew some attention from the tourist and some of the natives because we're still wearing our wedding outfit

Some giggled and teased us

Well… because we don't have to explain why we are here for we are already wearing it

But as we continued to walk the natives offered us free drinks

I took one out of courtesy

But misaki being herself drank every drink that was offered to her

Well… because they're free

But as we continued to walk and got closer to the hotel that we are about to stay in

Many people began offering them to misaki

I became suspicious of it and tasted mine my eyes grew wider

"This is ... Alcohol!"

"misaki! Stop drinking that"

"why?" she asked with an irritated look "they taste good"

I finished drinking every cup that she was holding

"What are you doing get your own usui "

"We got to go now" you're drunk

"What are you saying you idiot" she laughed "ne… I want to drink more of that "

"Let's go now misaki "I told her sternly

"Then get me"

I grabbed her arm before she could run feeling annoyed I carried her

"Stop squirming I'll kiss you" I grunted

"yay!" she beamed

She held my head downward and kissed me herself I heard cheers coming from the crowd

Then she fell asleep

I walked briskly to the hotel while carrying her hearing cheers from everywhere

*end of flashback*

I laid her down to our bed and sat next to her

Looking back when we were in high school something like this happened too when kanou hypnotized her to act drunk, there are several types of drunk people and she's the most dangerous one the crazy sexual predator type

"usui" she mumbled in her sleep

Then she started opening her eyes

"It's hot "she said faintly "take it off"

She tried to squirm out off her wedding dress but it won't budge

Of course she can't sleep with that dress I thought to myself

"Wait for me "I told her

I went to the closet I looked for our luggage that I've asked them to deliver beforehand I opened misaki's luggage and found note that said…

Dear: onee-san

Satsuki san told me to replace all your pajamas with these

Have fun one-san

Fr: suzuna

"pffft" this should've been an amazing night, if it wasn't for that bastard…

I guess she'll have to borrow one of my clothes tonight I thought

I opened my luggage and found another note

Dear: onee-san's husband

All her pajamas are here please give this to her once you've done it … or not

The choice is yours

Fr: suzuna

This should've been an interesting night indeed I sighed

I grabbed one of her pajamas but underneath it there was a note again that said

This is my wedding gift for you

You should watch it

Fr: older brother

Ps. I don't collect that kind of stuff

Pss. Do not judge me; I don't watch that kind of stuff

I reached down my stuff to see what it was

What the … I already watched this =_=

I looked at it for the last time

Then placed it under one of my clothes hoping misaki wont see it

I head out to and find misaki sleeping again

I sat beside her then unzipped her wedding dress slowly I pulled it down to her foot until it's completely gone

My heart pounded loudly as I stared at what her under garments covered

Looks like she's in deep sleep now

I continued to look at her for a few moments

I put on her pajamas hastily then head out of the room

Control yourself … control yourself I muttered to myself

Cold sweat ran down my face; I can still hear my heart beating

I guess I'll sleep on the sofa tonight

-xxx-

Here it is hope you liked it… next chapter will be posted very soon (I'm not lying haha) :D


End file.
